Ballet On Graveyards
by Megurine-Mockingbird
Summary: Post-4x18, no Prom. /Two witch sisters arrive in Mystic Falls, carrying with them a secret that Silas had kept away from Bonnie and the key to either salvation or imminent death. While they thought they only had one job, the chaos in the town swallows them and new dangers, friendships and romances arise. Undecided OC/Canon pairings. Rated T because it's TVD.
1. Settle Down

_**Our mother was a witch. Somehow, at birth, my sister and I came out each with only half of a normal witch's powers, but enhanced. I'm mostly a medium, empowered by spirits. My sister drains off elemental powers from nature. **_

_**We learned a lot of secrets... And we carry, today, the most important one to the town called Mystic Falls. **_

.: Chapter One :.

It was past midnight.

At this late hour, citizens of a small town such as Mystic Falls weren't adventurous enough to stray out of their houses and risk having their peace disturbed. Entering one of the streets, a car came to a silent stop.

"Paige." A female voice and then a pause. The female leaned from the driver's seat towards the sleeping girl, placing a hand on her leg and beginning to shake her meekly. "Paige, come on. Wake up. We're here."

Beginning to groan and twist, Paige's eyebrows furrowed gently as she struggled to slide her eyes open. She did come to her senses, but sleepiness wouldn't let her hazel orbs reveal themselves.

"We are?" Paige's voice sounded slightly raspy and absent, "Why are we still in the car, then? We've got business… to do…" How the girl's sentence faded out to a yawn brought a smile on her sister's, Felicia, face. That smile faded out quickly, however. Leaning back into her chair, she stared forward through the window.

"It's a basic thing, really. We left in such a rush that we didn't even _look_ for a place to stay at for the time being," Felicia said in a solemn monotone. Paige's eyes shot open, straightened her back, ran a rushed hand through her dark hair and fixed her elder sister intently for a few seconds of silence.

"Are you serious?" Paige huffed and Felicia's face came to be driven by certain guilt, "We're going to spend our 'vacation' in the car? I would have brought a bucket of water to bathe in it, because I don't trust lakes in—"

"We're _not_ going to live in the car. Nor bathe in a bucket. And it's not a vacation," Felicia assured her, an eyebrow bolting up in slight amusement. The elder Sanders sister's almond shaped eyes, sunk in the same shade of hazel, but drawn by thick layers of black eyeliner gave her a mystic look, even as she glanced at Paige with tire and frustration. They did resemble one another, not too obviously however; aside from the average physical differences like height and body type, Felicia's hair was, for instance, about two shades lighter of color than Paige's, and only by a palm longer than the shoulders, whilst Paige's was already covering almost her whole upper back.

Slightly puzzled, Paige lowered her head. "What are we going to do then?" she asked with a square of her shoulders.

Slipping the keys out of the lock, Felicia slid out of the car and Paige's reply was to do the same. The door slammed on her part and she circled it until she joined Felicia's side, covering the ruffled hair behind a little hat.

"Simple," Felicia responded and bent her knee forward, "We'll go find something."

"You think that?" Paige raised her eyebrows and blinked, "Because Mystic Falls looks, to me, like a dusty old town with little to no attractions and, therefore, no reasons to have any motels lay around."

"Not motels, but I'm sure that we will find a welcoming old lady willing to host us for a night."

Paige's eyebrows bolted even higher. "For _one_ night? Do you honestly think this is all that it will take us to find the Bennett witch, and then Silas _and_ do all that we have to do?"

A soft breath passed Felicia's lips. "One night, or two, or three… We'll see. It's not that desperate." Her sentence ended when she flicked gracefully on her toes and proceeded to move. Paige gave her surroundings a quick inspection and jolted out of her spot, to follow her sister, when the car behind her announced with a set of sounds that it had been locked.

"Where are you going?" Paige questioned impatiently.

"Find us a place to sleep."

"We can't just wander around randomly – Do you seriously have no clue? I mean, you've been here before."

Felicia's head fell to a side as she stopped and tried to clear her mind, in attempt to remember the path towards the Grill. "I have, but it was only a day. And I didn't get to memorize enough of it. And to answer you more specifically, we're going to the Grill – public place, should be good enough."

The elder Sanders turned left on the street and Paige remained behind for a second, her head falling back as she uttered, "And if we _still_ can't find a place, I guess I'll know what it's like to sleep on a pool table."

- BG -

Matt Donovan slipped a glass, filled innocently with nothing more than some plain juice, across the counter, into April Young's pale hands. "Here you go," Matt said through tired breaths, dropping down rather harshly the rag that he had been constantly using to wipe off tables. Chairs were pulled up on those recently cleaned tables, arranged mathematically; an old radio was playing some tunes, simply to cover up the voices that, as silent as they were, still echoed in the emptiness.

"Thanks," April smiled sympathetically and lifted the glass to her lips.

She tugged a little smile at Matt's lips. "Yeah. Thanks for the help, April. I mean, ever since… what happened to Jer, I've been alone in here and nobody even wanted to apply for a job." His oceanic eyes met hers – she was looking at him like she was a child listening to a story and that amused Matt to the point of him puffing out a soft chuckle. "I think I would've died," he continued.

"Oh, I don't think that," April replied and fidgeted around in her chair, "But you're welcome. Yeah, no problem. I don't have anything to do and I figured out you needed help."

"I know the feeling," Matt said bitterly, "It means there's nobody home for you. So you hang out with people while you can."

April blinked slowly and she forced a tiny smile. "Yes, like that… Plus, I feel safe with you. You're… normal and –" she cut herself abruptly and her words spluttered out like incoherent stutters, "I mean, not like the others aren't… They are, I guess, just not human. And they're kinda creepy at times."

"No, I know. Not all of them, though. You can still be around Caroline, Bonnie and Ele—" He stopped. He'd almost forgotten about Elena's current condition. His head fell down solemnly, as April watched him with dryness in her throat.

"Elena…" April said sadly, "I'm scared of her, I think. _Scared._ I can't believe it, she was such a good friend to me all along, but all that she's done—"

"Hey," Matt cut her off in a somewhat hostile manner, "Don't be like that. Elena did nothing but protect you. You can't just tell someone all the crazy stuff going around here. The problem is that Rebekah has been manipulating you. If it's someone you shouldn't be around, then that's her."

April's lips parted –

"Sorry, we're closed!" Matt barked and the next sound to come after that was the bell clinging from the opening door, with the image of Felicia and Paige stopping suddenly. They exchanged brief, wandering looks and then Felicia turned to look at a frustrated Matt and a confused April.

"No, we…" She definitely wasn't sure of what to say.

"We don't need drinks or something like that," Paige interfered and stepped ahead of her sister, "We're just lost and we came to a stop here and we don't want to sleep in a box under a bridge… So, if you could help us out, that'd be great."

Matt blinked. He pulled out from behind the counter and approached the two girls with a somewhat interest. Sighing, yet with a welcoming glisten in his eyes, he straightened his back and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure… What do you need?"

"A place to stay," Felicia responded lowly.

"Uh," Matt seemed a bit reluctant as he turned towards April who decided to join them, too. He twirled his head back around and rubbed its top lightly. "I'm not too good at showing people around, especially where to stay, but there's a nice, old lady. She sometimes lets kids she likes spend a night or two with her."

"Kids she _likes_," Paige repeated doubtfully.

"Oh, don't worry!" April suddenly beamed and then smiled awkwardly, "You two seem nice, I'm sure she won't mind." A moment of silence. April held out her hand just when Felicia was about to give a reply.

"I'm April Young and he's Matt Donovan. Nice to meet you."

Felicia shook her hand (while nodding at Matt who was proceeding to shake hands with Paige), "Felicia Sanders. And this is my sister, Paige."

"So, what is it that brings two young girls in a place like this?" Matt asked, with no harm, although none of the sisters was truthfully expecting a set of questions to answer to. They exchanged some looks and decided that they wouldn't take a seat at one of the tables, just to point out some more than they didn't plan to stick around the Grill for too long. But still, out of politeness, Felicia tried to give him an answer as obscure as it could get.

"We were on our way to find someone and something occurred, so we stopped here."

Matt's and April's faces didn't give away that they found anything wrong with that answer… that, until Paige decided to interfere with something that stretched Felicia's large eyes even wider.

"Do you happen to know of Bo –"

"They don't," Felicia cut her off sharply and then eyed the two confused humans reassuringly, "Excuse her… She lives with the impression that everyone knows our _aunt_."

Paige arched an eyebrow. Someone could have thought that she wasn't the brightest of the bulbs, but she was quite clever. The problem came in the fact she couldn't get her brain to think before spilling out something, usually important and _usually_ with possible harsh consequences.

"Yeah," Paige added with a nod, "I guess I'm just desperate."

Matt didn't pry on any deeper and he just shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright… It's your business. I won't hold you any longer. Good luck." The moment the words rolled off of his tongue, Felicia twirled around, placing a hand around Paige's shoulders and spinning her around, too. Before exiting the Grill, they flashed the two some smiles and promised that they would return for something to eat while they were in town.

- BG -

Her name was Mrs. Flowers.

She wasn't out of ordinary, just an old lady who happened to had outlived her family, in some cases, and who had been left alone by nephews. Now, a house with three floors was hers. She _could_ have rented the other two floors, but she was a plain woman whose favorite hobby was to take care of her cats and garden, definitely not interested in money.

Felicia and Paige had found out all of that once they had arrived at the house, in the middle of the night and apologizing for the latter. She was surprisingly more than welcome to help out girls "as beautiful and tired" as they were (though she did seem a bit reluctant about keeping Paige in after she had almost knocked a vase over her cat). While they had bargained for a price for around 2-3 nights, Mrs. Flowers assured them that the number of nights was "flexible". The room was incredibly nice, with floral patterned walls and pictures of cats hanging to it, but it had TV, a bathroom and even a small fridge. The best part was the size of the bed, however.

Felicia leaped into the bed, letting out a soft groan as she sunk into the sheets; her sister was bent over a table, playing with a deck of tarot cards. It was already a habit of hers, ever since it was proven that they were right in 9/10 of the situations.

"Why didn't you let me ask about the Bennett witch?" Paige asked with a narrow of her eyes, head spinning over her shoulder. Felicia rose from the bed and crossed her legs underneath her.

"If he _did_ know her, chances are he'd tell her we were looking for her," she replied with a blink.

"And isn't that what we _want_? I mean, how else do you expect us to find her?"

Felicia clicked her tongue, one of her cheeks puffing lightly and her head dropping to a side. "Stop asking. You don't function too well when you're tired; it's all about strategy. You don't want people to be paranoid about us, do you?"

Paige stared at her for a second and then drifted her gaze away, less hostile. Shaking her head gently, she returned to the cards that she had already arranged on the table, upside down.

"I don't know, I'm just saying," Paige murmured and started, lazily, to turn the cards around, inspecting each one for a few seconds before moving to another, "I want to get over with this as soon as possible. I don't think it's smart to grow too close to these people, we might get dragged into who knows what."

Paige felt Felicia's slim and long fingers hook around her shoulders, in a calming manner. "That's not going to happen," the elder Sanders said, "We'll just say what we want to say and we'll let the Bennett girl, and whoever else, handle it. Is that alright?"

Paige's lips curved up lightly as she rotated her head. Letting out a soft sigh, her hand reached out for the last of the cards and flicked it around –

The card suddenly went engulfed in flames; Paige jolted up from her chair with a gasp and Felicia sat up abruptly. By the time both of them were alert and puzzled, up on their feet, the fire had already been put off by itself.

"…"

Paige's head spun towards Felicia, a frown on her face. Felicia's eyes were fixed absently on the table, following with her gaze as a trail of smoke started to rise from it. "Don't look at me," Felicia uttered and shook her head.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest, giving her sister a doubtful look and at the same time trying to swallow down the shock. "Oh, really?" she murmured, "I clearly remember that you've set them on fire before."

"Because, I told you, they weren't authentic and you wouldn't understand."

"See?"

Felicia eyed the girl soberly and her eyebrows rose up, slowly. "It wasn't me this time."

A bit reluctant at first, Paige unlocked her gaze from her sister's figure and drifted it towards the table. With a few hesitant steps, she wandered towards the table and bent lightly over it, trying to read its front without actually having to get too close to it.

"I hope it's not another death threat," Felicia said dryly, "We already went over it."

"No."

Paige straightened her back, an impassive look veiling her face as she stared coolly down at the card, specifically at part where almost all written words had been burned out, side from four.

"It says _fate_."

* * *

**A/N: So, this was chapter one! It was, of course, a little bit centered on the sisters, but I just want you guys to get accustomed to them somewhat. :)**

**What did you think? Do you want it to continue?**


	2. Keep Your Enemy Closer

**A/N: Warning! This chapter will contain: slight Defan bromance-y bickering, lots of Caroline vs. Elena drama and a cliffhanger that will lead to a little "Cats Chasing Mice" kind of arc.**

**I swear I wasn't expecting to come up with a new chapter so quickly. I couldn't wait another week to post it and here's why it's here. Consider it a package bonus. c:**

**Thanks to those of you who read this, and especially to tvdspnislife, who took the time to review. :) And to reply to your request: _Mila Kunis is Felicia's face and Lucy Hale is Paige's._ Hope that cleared the image in your head. c:**

.: CHAPTER TWO :.

"And _what_ are you doing in here?" Caroline Forbes spilled the words through her teeth, palms pressed against the bones of her hips and eyes shooting venomous arrows in the direction of an impassive looking Elena Gilbert. People on the hallways of the school had already begun staring, so Caroline had to politely brush them off with a reassuring smile.

Elena's eyes turned half-lidded, a dry sigh leaving her lips. "Last time I checked I was still enrolled in here."

"Yeah?" Caroline's head flied to a side, "Well, last time _I_ checked, you were the latest serial murderess in town and I don't think anyone is comfortable with you being around."

"Oh, Caroline…" Elena's eyes rolled, slightly exasperated, "Do you seriously think that I have nothing better to do than kill people?"

"Yes, I do."

Elena's shoulders went up and her answer came out straight and flat – "Just for the record, I don't actually kill people, unless circumstances force me. That doesn't seem to apply for you, though. I mean twelve witches at once?" As she raised her eyebrows lightly, an impressed whistle left her lips.

Caroline didn't look impressed at the very least. A disturbed look was written all over her eyes and she continued to settle her eyes, in disbelief and pure awe, on the figure of the girl who once was her best friend.

"There were circumstances for me, too," Caroline spat out and suddenly snatched away, rather violently, one of her books from Elena's hands (she had picked one at random to read its cover), "It's something called _friendship_." The blonde twirled around on her heel and marched off, drifting away from Elena's sight while Bonnie's figure rose up.

The witch came to a rather abrupt stop and she stared at Elena dumbfounded. It was her first encounter with the doppelganger after the _events_ in which she ended up with her humanity gone. In fact, Bonnie's delicate state and the sadness that came with Jeremy's death made her a bit reluctant on confronting such a trouble making version of Elena's. But she did took in a deep breath and gathered the courage to step towards the Gilbert.

"Hey, Ele—"

Elena suddenly took off, like a storm, and left Bonnie with her words hang in the air.

-BM-

Walking through the streets, carrying her bag lazily on one arm, Caroline was inspecting through the messages and voicemails from her phone. They rolled one by one and she was rather impatient with her browsing – the one thing she wanted to see most, was Tyler's name on the screen.

"Replied, replied… ignore, douchebag… solved—" Klaus' name popped up next and a bulb dried out her throat for a second. "…I'd rather die." And she proceeded towards the other message right when a much familiar, and lately detested voice, called out her name. She almost wished that it was the elder, supposedly more evil doppelganger this time, but as she turned around, visibly frustrated, her hopes crashed down when she noticed the unchanged clothes and the red streak in Elena's wavy hair.

"What a surprise," Caroline huffed as she crossed her arms, "Are you stalking me now?"

"Caroline," Elena passed the blonde's side and proceeded to walk alongside her, "Not everything revolves around _you_. I happen to have the same route as you do, remember?"

Caroline shrugged, a faint sigh leaving her lips, "I know."

"You _know_," Elena's eyes, empty and motionless, turned towards the other vampire, "You're making it really difficult for me to not rip your heart out."

The blonde's eyes shot towards the other, stretched out and her reply came out spiteful, despite her inner wish to behave and control herself against Elena's obvious attempts to provoke her. "Ditto."

"Really?" Elena pursed out her bottom lip and shook her head nonchalantly, "And what does my savior in shining armor, Stefan, have to say about this? Does he approve of you ruining his 'play-nice' way of dealing?"

"I don't know what Stefan thinks," Caroline's eyes narrowed briefly and she sounded dead serious, "But he could take an example and quit circling the drain. You're nothing but a spoiled brat like this."

Elena snorted, "You sound eager to get your ass kicked again."

"Oh, I do," Caroline flashed a bitter smile, "I've been waiting to snap your skinny, little neck ever since."

And Elena suddenly stopped. Caroline continued to walk obliviously, the two of them separated only by a step. Maintaining an expression still as passive as always, Elena gave her quick surroundings a quick inspection and her head stretched out towards Caroline's head –

With a crash, Caroline was hurtled over, her head colliding with the corner of a building. It was all done to prove a point. It wasn't personal. Elena's head was inertly blank when she motioned out her action. She _needed_ to prove to Caroline that she always had the element of surprise and that, untrained, Caroline's senses had gotten slightly rotten. But, just like it was normal, Caroline was fuming, her hand clutching to her head which was quickly regaining from dizziness. No one, _especially_ Caroline Forbes could keep a straight thought after that.

Pushed up by rage, she leaped towards the doppelganger and, much to her shock, she knocked into a brunette girl with a gasp and her force sent the latter to the ground, much to Elena's dry amusement.

"Ah…" Caroline was still trying to cool her head down as she stared down, slightly awed, at a slightly dizzy looking Paige. "I'm so sorry," Caroline pleaded and bent forward, stretching out her hand, "Here, let me help you. Are you okay?"

Paige was using one hand to rub lightly at her temple and the other moved out towards the blonde's, her eyes glancing up at her, masking underneath a somewhat annoyance which rose from one of Elena's comments: "She shouldn't be. Some people just _need_ to watch where they're going."

Caroline shot the doppelganger a spiteful glare as Paige was helping herself up, with the help of Caroline's support. "No, it was _my_ fault," Caroline spat out through her teeth and yet somehow managed to sigh out the issue and just focus on the poor collateral damage before her.

"…I'm alright," Paige finally replied. She came to her senses. And her eyes rolled immediately towards Elena's direction, lips parting slightly at her sight.

"_You'll need to do a little bit of field work."_

That's what Felicia had told her.

"_What sort?" Paige had murmured._

"_We can't just go around asking people about Bonnie Bennett. One of them might be Silas, for all we know. So, we have to encounter a solid and trustworthy source – the last Petrova doppelganger."_

"_Wasn't that Katherine?"_

"_No, there's another one."_

"_And how exactly can you assume that she would be a 'trustworthy' source?"_

"_It's an assumption, but my guess is that she couldn't have survived her life without the help of a witch. And, apparently, Bonnie is the only Bennett witch in town, if not the only witch, generally."_

"_And what do I have to do?"_

Paige scrunched up her nose at the scenery before her. She expected a less _hostile_ encounter with said friends, but that was 'field work', after all.

"_You'll have to find the doppelganger and befriend her enough to automatically meet Bonnie."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you're a teenager, I'm old and that would be creepy."_

"_You're not old, you're antisocial."_

"_I'm twenty, and I am not. I am _supposed _to be spending a lot of time in the ballet classes, after all."_

"I'm Caroline Forbes." The voice snapped Paige back to the present day. Her eyes stared a bit doubtfully down at the girl's stretched hand, but she welcomed it in her own and shook it, a smile plastered on her face, as well as on Caroline's.

"Paige Sanders."

"Now, Paige," Caroline withdrew her hands and placed them on the bones of her hips, an apologetically and yet daring looking smile on her face. "What can I do so you can forgive me?"

That was the question that she was expecting.

-BM-

Stefan had been out in the town since early in the morning, dealing with this and that. And by 'this', he was talking about Elena. Only around the afternoon he decided to return, after talking on the phone with Caroline. She told him that Elena had been with her all along and that he shouldn't worry, though he frowned upon the tone of her voice, which sounded quite frustrated. He entered the house and wandered around the house for a few moments, to pick up some things. Surprisingly, there was no hint of Damon.

Pretty much believing that his brother was still hanging out at the Grill, he headed into his room, only to stop abruptly into the doorframe. Surprise! Damon was present in there, casually bent over his open journal and desk. Stefan let out a frustrated, little sigh, arms folding over his chest as he fixed his eyes up on the ceiling.

Damon spoke first, a small gasp leaving his lips first, "Damon! What are you doing in my room again? Can't you see that I'm busy?!"

It was a good day, overall, so Stefan played along for now. "I don't know why I should care, Stefan," he turned his gaze towards his brother and flashed a dry smile, "And by busy, you mean 'brooding in your diary' again?"

Damon's chin lowered, giving Stefan and intense stare through his thick eyelashes and a playful, subtly visible smirk. He flicked the journal closed. "Yes, exactly. But at least _I_ have emotions, so I can transmute my inner torments into a weekly haiku."

A breath left Stefan's lips, "Alright, that's enough." He straightened himself and walked towards the desk, picking the journal towards himself. "This is ridiculous. When are you going to stop doing this?"

Crossing his fingers, Damon leaned back into the chair and replied first of all with a brilliant smirk and clear eyes, before adding, "When it'll stop being amusing."

"And what's so amusing?"

"You know what?" Damon held up a finger and stood up from his chair, "Let's forget this. What's _really_ important is where you have been all this time."

Stefan pulled a face, his lips stretching down. Looking confused, he held up his left hand, the other hands' fingers pointing towards his ring. "_Daylight _right. I don't remember _marrying_ you."

Damon's brows shot upwards. "Are you taking me for _granted_, brother? Shame on you. I can clearly smell the perfume on you." He paused and his face sobered up considerably, but it was difficult for Stefan to take his brother seriously with that ironic glisten in his eyes. "But seriously," Damon continued, "I actually know that you've been with a girl."

"I have," Stefan stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket and pushed it down, swinging up on the top of his toes, "And what's the point?"

"Oh, come on. You know that I wouldn't believe _you_ could have an affair. And since it's not romantic, it gets me curious. How did you come in touch with _her?_"

"And who are you talking about?"

"Let me refresh your memory." Damon lowered his head and raised his palm close to the top of his head. "About _this_ tall, brunette, the biggest hazel eyes you can see… ballerina."

"OK, OK." Stefan's head turned to a side. "Felicia Sanders _is_ in our town, but I didn't actually talk to her. So, I don't know exactly what you've read in my diary."

"Nothing," Damon snorted and pulled a face, "It was awfully boring, actually. Aside from the parts where you wrote down how you met her."

"It wasn't important…" Stefan lowered his head. "Before I came to Mystic Falls, I wanted something new. So I joined the dance school that she was temporarily teaching at. After a week or so, she retired. Didn't get to bond or anything. But you should know best, you were stalking me around that time. How do you know her?"

"Not as impressive as the Salvatore Ballerina, but she was around Mystic Falls while I was eating someone, so I compelled her to forget and shunned her away." Stefan was giving Damon and odd look. "I know, right," Damon huffed with an eye-roll, "We _need_ to stop meeting the same girls."

"And me dating them first," Stefan 'trolled' back and gained an eye narrow on Damon's side.

"Just like all _those_ times, I don't meet them through you. I found out another way."

Stefan arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? How?"

Damon shrugged. "Matt Donovan. You?"

"…Matt Donovan."

"Wow," Damon scrunched up his nose, "I wouldn't sustain a surprise birthday on this guy's shoulders."

-BM-

_Knock, knock._

An eyebrow bolted on Felicia's forehead. She was in the pleasant process of watching TV and eating some popcorn when the knock on the door drew her out of her bed. She swallowed down the food and arranged her braided hair as much as she could, before she opened the door to greet the unexpected guest. Her eyes fell on a familiar figure.

"Matt?" she mused.

He stood in the doorway and looked rather puzzled.

"Um, hi…" he said and waved awkwardly, "I know it's weird, but I kinda have something to tell you." He paused rather abruptly and peeked over Felicia's shoulder and then continued, "Your sister's not home?"

"No, she's—" She rubbed her forehead and opened the door wider. "Doesn't matter. Come in. What is it?"

He stepped in slightly reluctantly and pretended to inspect the walls whilst Felicia was closing the door behind him. She first proceeded to walk into the little kitchen, but stopped suddenly, with a frown. "Do you want something to drink or…?" He shook his head vehemently, so she turned to stand before him, arms crossed over her chest. "What happened?"

"Well…" He rubbed some at his forehead. "Look, last night, after you and your sister left… this really weird guy came over and, I guess, he was looking for you two."

Felicia arched an eyebrow immediately.

"It'll sound really stupid, because you don't know what I'm talking about, but he _seriously_ freaked me out. And he told me… that I should tell you to… stray away from Bonnie Bennett, because she is 'against you' and all of that…" He held up his hands quickly. "It sounds freaking confusing, I know. But I had to tell you, even if you don't know who Bonnie is… She's a friend and she's in this… situation."

_Stray away from Bonnie Bennett?_ Felicia rolled her bottom lip underneath her teeth and frowned, slightly disturbed. What guy could have possibly warned them about such a thing?

"You okay?"

Felicia jolted ever so lightly and her eyes rose on Matt's figure. She just gave an absent nod. "No, it's… Thank you for telling me all of this. But why would you tell us such a thing about a _friend_ of yours, after all? Aren't you afraid that this might put us in a hostile attitude?"

She didn't get to receive a reply.

The door suddenly flung open and she let out a gasp, hands drawn immediately to cup her mouth, when she saw how two hands stretched towards Matt's neck and flicked it with a snap before the boy tumbled over to the ground, much to Felicia's shock.

Her shoulders tensed and her head rose, eyes flamed up as she rotated her fingers in front of her, ready for a defensive state. Her face began lighting up with surprise, however, but because of the latest event, she still wasn't sure how to respond, other than letting herself stare at the person. The _familiar _person.

"You…?" Felicia breathed out.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that not many things happen in one chapter, but this is because I like to keep them average-sized and I try to make conversations/events as realistically paced as possible.  
**

**There will be some witch action next chapter! Moar Salvatore brothers and... well, you'll see. c;  
**

**If you could leave a review, that'd be fantastic! I love hearing from you.**


End file.
